


Smitten

by OverwatchingYouSleep



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverwatchingYouSleep/pseuds/OverwatchingYouSleep
Summary: Anonymous requested for a McCree / Thicc Reader.3 Chapters, Mix of SFW and NSFW, I am not a nice fluffy person.





	1. SFW

**Author's Note:**

> I do more overwatch work on my blog @overwatching-you-sleep.tumblr.com

When you first woke from your nap, dreary and disoriented, you weren’t even quite sure where you were. The material beneath you wasn’t as comfortable as your bed, nor as pliant. You had to swing your tired arm behind you to realize you had passed out on your couch.

“Well, good mornin’ sleeping beauty,” your boyfriend’s warm voice greeted you from beyond your feet, where he likely sat just beyond your reach. You stretched your legs out towards him, toes wiggling invitingly, and he laughed before taking one of your feet in his dexterous hands and massaging the pads of your foot.

“G’morn,” you uttered back, snuggling your face further into the throw pillow and lavishing in McCree’s attentions. You didn’t feel ready to wake up, not yet, but you couldn’t possibly fall asleep when Jesse worked out the tensions of walking around all day. He knew what to do with his hands in many different areas of expertise.

“And just how did my little chickadee sleep?” he pressed on, his fingers sliding down the curve of your foot, all the way up past your ankle and over your leg. He dug his fingers into your flesh ever so slightly, marveling at how warm you were.

“So good, in fact, that I want more of it.” Your response got an honest laugh, but you were straightforward. You were more interested in getting your rest for your shared mission tomorrow than entertaining him. You had to be on a dropship to Numbani at 4 in the morning, and your Commander had the nerve to order a ban on caffeine within 24 hours of a mission. You needed all the shut-eye you could get.

“We got something’ called a bed for that, you know.” The suggestion didn’t move you an inch.  If he wanted you in the bed, he could carry you. He didn’t spend 4 months of your relationship convincing you that he could lift your weight just so you _wouldn’t_ take advantage of it.

“Yep.” You settled back in, and made it about 50% across the threshold on unconsciousness when McCree slid his metal arm beneath you in a swift motion that left you momentarily stunned. Almost immediately after scooping you up he stood, catching his balance and beginning to make his way to the bedroom. You smiled into your shirt.

“Hey, I see that,” he teased, running his nose through your hair. “I’ll make you walk yourself if you really want.”

“No thank you, I’ll take the express route.” He shook his head, but your sass obviously amused him, just like it always did. You barely registered the sound of the TV in the living room as you passed by it on the way to the bedroom, but the words that you overheard brought you back to attention.

“Were you watching the food network?” you questioned, cracking open one tired eye to look at him. He pressed his lips together and pointed his gaze upwards, refusing to meet your eyes while he answered.

“Just needed some background noise. Heaven knows I’d much rather watch you.” His flattery did momentarily distract you, but you weren’t fooled.

“It was already on a music channel when I passed out.”

“Oh, was it?”

Your lips peeled back in a wide grin that stretched your cheeks and squeezed the sleep-dust out of the corners of your eyes. “Were you learning how to cook, Jesse McCree?”

There was playfulness all through your accusation. He couldn’t help but chuckle through the look on his face which was, frankly, guilty as all hell.

“I just…I got to thinking.”

“He got to thinking,” you repeated with a smile. McCree snorted and used your feet to nudge open the bedroom door, the afternoon light slanted perfectly between the shades.

“I got to thinking. We just moved in together, and we’ve got it all, don’t you think?”

You mulled over the implications of his words. You had just chosen this flat out together. It was spacious, well-kept, in a nice neighborhood with nice weather. The emptiness in the rooms was slowly being filled with furniture old and new, and you had just started to make plans with him on painting the walls. “Yeah,” you finally said, looking over at your brand new king-sized bed. “I’d say so.”

“Except for one thing,” With a small grunt of effort, he swung you in his arms and let you go, your body falling right into the plush ring of blankets still bunched up from the previous night’s sleep. Immediately, you grabbed one and wrapped it around your body, looking up at your boyfriend.

“What’s that?”

“Well.” He brought himself down next to you, sitting on the edge of the bed. “We’ve been going out to eat every night. Now that’s all good, glad we can afford it, but I want to feed you myself.” His voice is earnest, a genuine smile on his face. You wish you saw it more often than his cocky smirk.

“So you watched…the food network?” you questioned, unable to hide your smirk. His grin only got wider.

“Yes I watched the food network!” he exclaimed, a bit more than defensive. Your resulting laughter got a playful growl out of him and he pounced, cuddling all over you from outside the blanket. You laughed and flailed, unable to escape his muscular arms as he wrapped them around you and dragged you into his lap, nuzzling his nose into your mess of hair. “Didn’t know where else to start. You like smoked salmon?”

“Oh, I don’t know! Think you can make me some good smoked salmon?” you questioned, to which he shrugged.

“I guess we’ll have to see. First time’s a charm, right?” You shook your head at your boyfriend’s antics, but his intentions did touch you. You settled back into his strong arms, your sleepiness hitting you again.

“Is it?” you asked, peering up at him through your bangs. “I could have sworn that saying went a different way.”

“Nope. First time’s a charm,” McCree insisted, blowing your hair out of your eyes gently. You shook your head, falling over onto your side and settling your head on his thigh.

“I swear, sometimes I have no idea what to do with you.” Even as you said this, you knew it wasn’t true: you knew exactly what you wanted to do with him. He knew that too, and it showed in his self-sure smile.

“Well then, may I make a suggestion?” he asked, a sly, mischievous look in his eye that could only be good. You rolled half onto your back so you could look right up at him.

“What’s that?”

“You _could_ just marry me and make me yours for the rest of your life.” The words caught you off-guard, so much so that you wound up busting up immediately. He growled and pounced on you again, winding you both up into a ball of cuddling limbs and laughter.

It took you both a couple of minutes to relax, to get the last dregs of laughter out of your heaving lungs and bring yourselves back down to Earth. McCree was on top of you now, hovering and staring right through you, waiting for whatever you’d say next. You looked up at him, his joker’s smile, his shiny eyes, and you shrugged your shoulders.

“Yeah,” you responded, carefully watching him for his reaction, “I suppose I could do that.”

His smile didn’t falter, but beyond his eyes you could see how his heart swelled with your words. He turned away to hide his smile behind his hair, scratching his cheek thoughtfully.

“Suppose you could,” he mumbled, visualizing it in his head with a wistful smile that wasn’t lost on you. “Yes, I suppose you could.”

“Jesse.” His name caught his attention, and he looked down at your spread-open arms and needy pout. “Get down here and love on me.” He needed no further guidance, practically diving down and burying his nose deep into your neck. Every one of his limbs intertwined with yours, until you were both a mess of flesh.

“Now,” you said, once he was settled, “Was that your proposal? Because it was memorable, but—“

“Oh, no!” he cut you off, near panicked. “No, no, that was not on the record. You’ve got to let me have something more romantic than that.”

“Nope!” you said, waving away his protests. “I do. Don’t care. We’re engaged now.”

“But—“

“Engaged.” Your finality seemed to win him over, because he simply tilted his head to the side and sighed.

“Alright, I guess I walked right into that one,” he said, settling his head on your chest. “But hey, it’s far from the worst thing I’ve walked into.”

“Oh, well I’m glad.” You placed a hand on his hair, petting him gently and allowing you both to rest.

“What time do you want to wake up?” he asked after a couple moments of silence, his voice cutting you out of your drift. You hummed for a moment in deliberation.

“Noon.” Too tired to laugh, McCree let out a thoughtful hum and patted your stomach.

“Alright,” he said, kicking off his socks and really settling in. “I’ll wake you up on time.”


	2. NSFW

You were glad you got a nap in. You had the feeling McCree intended to keep you up all night.

He was maintaining an admirable amount of self-control; his hands hovered over your body with obvious want but his fingers had yet to stray beneath your shirt. His kisses were unrestrained and sloppy, but not overbearing. He was giving you just enough, and that told you his entire strategy. He wanted to drag this out as long as possible.

You took initiative and slid his tee shirt over his head, parting lips just long enough to cast it off before he came back to you. Now, the coarse hair on his chest bristled under your touch, his muscles flexing with the small bit of effort it took to hold his body over yours.

"Eager tonight?" His voice was husky, as though the words barely broke through the lusty fugue that glazed over him. You laughed and toyed with his pantsline.

"Only as eager as you every other night," you teased, which earned a half-smile and embarrassed blush. You loved that you could get that out of him.

"Good to flip around every now and again," he joked, running with your tease. He poked a single finger against your chest, lips hovering in front of yours. “Want to see you runnin’ to me for a change.”  
  
You stuck your tongue out at him, and he dipped down to take it in his mouth, pressing his lips against yours in a wet kiss that took the breath from your lungs. He broke the kiss and continued to run his lips down your jawline, until he reached your neck. His fingers dug into your wide hips and he kneaded your flesh with vigor.

"Oh, darlin'," he moaned into your shoulder. You tilted your head away to expose all of your neck, your jugular pulsing with energy against your flesh, and invited him onto you with needy pants and grasping hands. He took the hint and sunk his teeth into your neck, forcing a cry out of your lips.

"Jesse, fuck, fuck me," you uttered in a mindless trance, tongue stuck out of your lips in a perverse, silent moan. He pulled back, greedily drinking in the sight of your senseless face.

"Not with that kind of language, missy." His fingers toyed with your clothing but he still wouldn't remove any of it, only tracing your voluptuous curves through the fabric of your nightclothes and leaving you more and more desperate. He wanted to see how bad you wanted it. He had to know.

"Fu-Shi-Jesse!" You blurted out, pleading with your eyes and hands, which still massaged his chest and shoulders in short, sensual strokes. He gauged you with a raised brow.

"What was that?"

"Jesse!" you cried out, torn between indignant fury at his teasing and your absolute need for him. You were almost--ALMOST too annoyed to beg of him but you needed it too badly, needed everything he was just waiting to give you. You knew what he wanted to do to you. He was just waiting for the magic word, whatever it was. "Jesse, please, just--"

"Just what?" his metal hand slid between your thighs, middle finger locating your slit through your pajamas. He only needed to slide up to find your clit, and finding it was all the motivation he needed to rub on it mercilessly. Your back arced dramatically.

"Fuuuck, Jesse!"

"Just fuck?" he questioned. Pure glee in his voice, in his eyes. His index finger joined alongside, and he sped up his strokes until his hand nearly vibrated against your crotch.

"Fuck me, please!" You thrashed and wailed and twitched in his hands, a sputtering mess despite being completely clothed. Your hips pressed against his fingers willingly, grinding against his fingers. Desperately trying to find the friction you needed to bring you over the edge, but you knew he wouldn't give it to you. Not yet, anyways. He obviously wanted to make you work for it tonight.

"I hear you, babe. I'll give you what you want, don't you worry." His voice was near soothing, but he wasn't slowing down at all. His other, flesh hand slid beneath your shirt and began to roll it up your midsection, exposing your large, curved stomach and light stretch marks that faded along your sides. As always, he leaned down to lay kisses on all of them. "I couldn't resist somethin' as beautiful as you, now could I?"

"Jesse..." you were ready to burst. His fingers stayed there, rubbing you firmly but not too firmly, giving you just enough to run you along the edge without pushing you over. You pressed against him, seeking, and he pulled his hand away entirely, making you cry out in frustration.

"Hey, sh sh sh." He began to press his metal finger between your lips, and you pushed your tongue to it lovingly, running it over the digit thoroughly. Pressing his lips together, he watched your mouth work with delight, taking note of how your plump lips wrapped around his finger so beautifully. He would never get enough of admiring your figure. "That's a girl, there you go."

Satisfied, he pulled your shirt up until your chest was exposed, and wasted no time taking your left nipple into his mouth and gently suckling on it, stimulating your sensitive nerves with his skilled tongue. Your body, so eager to respond to him, prickled and shivered beneath his tongue, your back arching to his touches like a puppet. He had you wrapped around his fingers.

"Now, how's this?" He began to pump his finger in and out of your mouth, savoring how you bobbed you head when his finger retreated, almost upset when it wasn't resting on your tongue. So ready to please, just like him. He took another few kisses from between your breast before opening his mouth again. "Looks to me like it's good."

You were hardly listening to him anymore--you had ascended onto your own blissful plane of existence. The bed felt freezing beneath your exposed back, you only wanted the heat of his bare chest and the thermal-heated sting of his metal hand to roll over your skin. Even with both of his hands on you, you wrapped your arms around his back, pulling him as close to you as you could. He responded by grabbing up your pajama pants in his flesh hand and ripping them down and off your legs in one fluid motion.

"There we go," he praised. The look on your face was heaven for him. He wanted to photograph it, put it up on his ceiling so he could fall asleep staring at it. He looked forward to seeing that face every night. His fingers once again moved between your thigh, one less layer of cloth keeping him from your pussy. The warmth of his human hand was more welcome on the sensitive flesh of your round thighs than his prosthetic, though the artificial heat of the metal did feel nice against your tongue.

He pulled his mouth away from you and hovered over your once more, taking one more thorough look at your spaced-out, ecstacy-filled face, practically drooling for him. Your body, twitching and yearning for his touch. How your thighs twitched in eager anticipation, though his hand didn't move at all between them. You were so ready for him, and he was so happy to see it.

"I love you," he whispered, moving his lips up until his breath ghosted over your ear, a warm warning before his tongue traced along the shell, ending with a suckle on your earlobe.

"I love you too," you whispered, slowly coming down from his vicious edging. He had been teasing you all this time, winding you up and keeping you there with no release--but still you behaved. You knew he would never leave you unsatisfied, not while he had breath in his lungs. You tried not to be too disappointed when he pulled away from your ear, because you already saw him on his way to kneeling between your legs.

"Hope you don't mind," he whispered, leaving a trail of kisses down your stomach and massaging your flesh beneath his fingers as he made his way between your thighs. He pushed his lower half off of the bed, settling with a wink and a grin. "But I've worked up an appetite."

"Tch, oh my God Je-SSE!" Without warning, his tongue dove deep into your folds, finding your clit and pressing hard against it with all the force needed to turn your roll of the eyes into a pleasured scream. Your toes curled and fingers sunk into the bedsheets. He lapped up your wetness greedily, reveling in your warmth, your smell, how good you tasted when you were so turned on. He needed more.

He pulled his tongue back into his mouth and sucked harshly, stimulating you until you shook in his hands. He dug his fingers harder into your hips to still you, tongue-fucking your hole with tenacity before returning his focus to your abused clit. You pounded your fist on the bed, near crying from need, and only then did he finally stop to look at you.

"What's wrong, darlin'?" he asked, but you didn't even need to look up to know that he was smiling. "You're a big girl, you can handle it, can't ya?"

"Fuck me," you whispered, breathless, unable to focus your mind on anything else. "Please, please..."

"Now, I can't go and say no to something like that," he teased, but you felt him struggle to rid himself of his sweatpants and nearly cried in relief. Already your body was arching and reaching for him again, awaiting his attention with goosebumps and shaky fingers.  In the few seconds of absence he needed to remove his pants, you missed the heat radiating off of his skin.

"Come here," you begged, reaching out for him. Normally, you were chided for your lack of patience, but your begging only served to send more blood running through his cock.

"I'm coming," he promised, lowering himself to the bed to crawl back over you. "Don't worry honey, I'm coming to make you feel better."

His arms wrapped around you and you slung yours around his shoulders in turn, bringing your bodies close together in a passionate embrace. Your lips found his, and you sunk into a kiss so blissful and loving that you almost forgot how badly you needed him inside of you. Fortunately for you, he didn't.

He pressed his leg between yours to pry your thighs apart, giving him unrestrained access to your slit. Grabbing both of your hips in his hands, he grunted in your mouth as he lifted you up, leveling your hips with his. Once he was lined up, he plunged himself deep inside you without hesitation, pushing until he could get no further.

"Mmm," he purred against your lips, breaking the kiss so that he could hear your sighs of pleasure. "That's right, that's what you wanted." He spanked you hard, one cheek, then the other, before taking both in a seizing grip. "So much of you to love. I'm gonna give some love to every inch of you tonight, how's that sound?"

"Yes," you said, throwing your head back on the sheets and rolling your hips up to meet his. "Yes, yes, please."

"You'd like that?"

"Yes!"

"Good." His smile was gentle, but his eyes held devilish intent, the way they rolled over your body. His hips pulled back and smacked into yours, setting a pace far too slow for your liking. You whined audibly, but he kept his pace slow and steady.

"Harder," you asked quietly, pressing your hips to his at a faster pace than he was to you. He chuckled and heeded your request, but his speed still wasn't meeting yours. You nearly cried.

"Hey, we got all night," he reminded you, pressing loving kisses to your jaw, all the way across your chin. "No rush, is there?"

"Please!" you blew up, hands sliding to his shoulders where you tried unsuccessfully to push him into gear. "Please, I need to cum!"

"You need to cum?" he questioned, his half-smile almost infuriating in its self-surety.

“Jesse, you fucking asshole, I swear to GOD—“ He cut you off with a rough thumb against your clit, your grinding hips immediately finding friction against it. Your orgasm hit you so sharp and suddenly that you blacked out for a half-second, limp body falling back to the bed as you rode through the waves of pleasure. It took nearly a minute for your eyes to refocus, for your toes to uncurl and your nerves to stop firing. You looked up, barely able to lift your head, and caught Jesse staring down at you in wonder.

“That was so gorgeous, doll,” he praised you. His fingers ran over your sensitive skin, making you buck and whimper at the light touch, and he licked his lips as he watched. “You look so pretty when you…” he cut himself off, shaking his head with a laugh and planting a kiss on your cheek. “You look pretty all the time.”

“Uh huh,” you managed, rolling over onto your side. Your orgasm high was deflating, and even quicker when you remembered the fact that you were supposed to be awake for a mission in a mere few hours.  

“Wait, you’re not done, are you?” he asked, a bit of panic in his voice. You laughed, breathlessly, and parted your thighs, letting the cool air of the room soothe your overwhelming internal warmth.

“I’m taking five,” you reassured him, looking over your shoulder with a smile. “I’ll let you know when we can get back to it.” It took obvious effort for him to tear his eyes away from your body, but he looked up and found the alarm clock, taking note of the time.

“I’ll hold you to it,” he said. Wiping the sweat off his own forehead, he pulled himself back so that he could sit and simply watch. “If I’m awake to, that is.”

“Oh, trust me.” You reached back without looking, fingers following the curve of his torso down to his still-pulsing hard cock. The touch elicited a sharp gasp, and his hand fell over your wrist but didn’t move you. “You’ll be awake.”

“Yeah,” he gulped, his cock throbbing beneath your light touches. “Yeah.”


	3. NSFW

Tiny holes were being peppered into the wall beside you. Your cover was falling to pieces under the spray of fusion bullets. You checked your gun, a meager clip's worth of ammo left, and made an executive decision to get the fuck out of dodge.

You didn't know what sort of technologies the enemy was employing to turn the city's defense system against you, but every protection unit in the museum was under its effect. It made even taking a step out from behind this roadblock a nightmare waiting to happen, but your time was quickly running out.

Quickly, desperate to get behind more stable cover, you developed a sloppy, but hopefully life-saving plan. Waiting for a pause in the hail of gunfire, you whipped off your canteen and threw it in one direction, then bolted in the other. Sure enough, the movement caught their eyes long enough to grant you safety, but you weren't lost to their eyes.

You turned around once you got inside, watching the concrete spray up at your feet as ammunition dug in right where your feet had been seconds before. They'd be following you soon. Done was the time of hiding; now it was time to run. You quickly made your way up the stairs, making sure to keep an eye on the pursuing OR-15's, two of them total, that entered the building after you. When they spotted you on the floor above, they raised their weapons, and you ducked out onto the balcony. Now to see how far they'd be willing to go.

Looking left and right, you found that the walkways led to different buildings on the street, and opted to head into the building next door. There, you'd set up a trap and try to take down at least one of them. You dashed for the nearest doorway, panting in light exhaustion as you pulled yourself inside and set down your assault rifle for a breather.

"Oh, you too?" The familiar voice tugged strings in your heart that weren't connected to panic or fear, making it incredibly welcome. You glanced up at your boyfriend's hidden form, crouched behind a bookshelf and sans his signature hat. It looked like he was having just as much success as you were. You couldn't help but wheeze out a chuckle at his statement.

"You bet," you said, crouching next to the doorway and keeping an eye on the omnics as they made their way out the building and decided to go across the street to the cafe. Even better than your original plan. You breathed out through your nose, allowing the tightly wound coil in your gut to unspool. You suddenly felt much less nauseous than a moment ago.

"Intel never said there'd be anything like this," McCree observed, tugging on his serape to allow the heat generated from his armor to escape. You shook your head.

"I don't think they could have predicted this. What do you think?" Your question perked his head up.

"What do I think?” he asked, pushing his hair back to expose more of his tensed face. “I think Talon's found another superweapon to use against us, as if they don't got enough." Though the stress of this mission gone wrong was written all over his face, he still found it in him to inject some humor in his tone. "A damn good one too."

"Think we'll win?" you asked, clutching your weapon to yourself tightly. He shrugged but offered no further comment. Of course, an answer like that wasn’t going to settle your nerves. You opened your mouth again, but a deep rumble quickly distracted you in the Earth caught both of your attention. You stood and peaked out of the doorway to investigate.

In the distance, the Numbani airport seemed to surge with omnic reinforcements, filling out into the street like a stampede. You felt the blood drain from your face, pooling in the bottom of your feet. McCree had slid up behind you, seen the same thing you had. His hand fell on your arm. Not a single word was exchanged, you both knew how your chances just shifted. As though the instinct hit you both at the same time, you turned tail and ran.

"Can I change my answer?" he asked, and you cracked a dry smile.

"No, I told you that you couldn't redo the proposal."

"Tch, not the--" the full meaning of your words set in and he let a smile crack through his serious face. "No, not the proposal. I meant can I change my answer?"

"Oh, yeah, we're not winning." You stated your observation bluntly, and he nodded.

"I'm sure we'll be hearing a retreat order over the radio any minute now." He began to descend the stairs, taking you along with him. You had to trot to keep up.

"Where are we going to hide until then?" you asked, hitting the ground floor and tugging him to grab his attention. His eyes met yours, and for a moment he seemed to melt just from seeing your face. It disappeared quickly though, and you were glad he was beyond getting star struck on the battlefield. That had gotten you into enough trouble for your lifetime. "They'll check the buildings, Jesse."

"I've got an idea," he said, heading over to the street entrance. "I was thinking it over. I reckon it's safe, since I doubt they'll be checkin’ into it.” He didn’t slow his stride, but he looked over his shoulder to shoot you a strange, uncomfortable look. “Best chance we got, at least.”

What he was referencing, you saw right outside the door, was a public transit bus, sitting empty on the side of the road. You heard the stampede of omnics in the near distance and though you wanted to argue against this idea, you had no choice but to follow him onto what you could only assume would be a hideout relying entirely on staying low and out of sight.

"See? Not so bad," he said, crawling into a seat a few rows back and ducking his head below the window. You slid into the seat opposite him, making sure to tune on your radio before ducking down in the same position. Uncomfortable, but you could admit to feeling safer between the seats than in the wide-open hallways and foyers you had just escaped from.

It took only seconds for the herd to catch up, marching like an army down the street just beside you. For what sounded like a wild herd, they were marching in an uncomfortable sync that was too perfect for humans to replicate. You saw the tops of their heads through the windows, just over McCree’s winded face. For a moment, everything in your body seemed to grind to a halt as you watched them pass by. All it would take is one, one seeing you, and it would be over.

But they don't. They pay the bus no attention. You hear some come out from the building behind you, likely in a search just like you predicted, but they paid you no mind either. The footsteps fade into the distance, a loud rumble but no longer shaking the bus on its rims. You and McCree exchanged a relieved glance, the breaths you were both holding filtering out through your noses.

"Well, there's that," Jesse finally said. You coughed up another laugh, even less convincing than the last one, and slunk out of the seat, crossing the middle aisle to crouch next to McCree. He smiled and pushed his body back to allow you room, and you crawled onto the seat with him. You wound up pretty much on top of him with both of your sizes, but he wrapped his arms around you and held you close all the same.

“This is dangerous,” he commented, but he didn’t seem too convinced. You laughed and laid your head on his chest.

“Yeah, you’re right,” you joked, “I’m visible for miles.” He clicked his tongue and pulled his hands down to your waist, pulling your hips down to press against his. You could feel the beginnings of a hard-on already.

“Well now, I don’t want that.” You could tell that he wasn’t into it completely, not in the current circumstances, but he was trying his hardest to tunnel his focus onto only you. “Don’t need no-one stealin’ you from me.”

“Hey, don’t even joke about that right now,” you said, and you both finally let out a laugh, still cautiously quiet but genuine. Beneath you, his muscles released the tension locked within them until his body relaxed beneath you. His fingers found their way in your hair.

“You know how bad I want you right now?” he asked, pushing his hips up to prove his point. You grinded back in turn, and he took that as an invitation to initiate. You were lifted up, carefully lowered on the aisle floor with McCree trying to position himself beneath you without compromising your hiding spot.

“Are you sure we should be doing this right now?” you asked, eyes nervously darting to the front of the bus, the direction from which that entire army could return at any minute. He eased you into his lap, shushing you and placing a single finger upon your lips.

“I’ll keep you on your toes,” he said, but he sounded halfway gone already. His legs interlocked with yours, slowly prying your legs apart and leaving your front exposed. His metal hand slid down your stomach, loosening your belt buckle just enough to allow his fingers past. Over the lining of your panties, he gave a thoughtful hum.

“High-end for a mission,” he observed, casually gliding his middle finger over your clit. You whimpered, and immediately his flesh hand clamped over your mouth, keeping you silent. He sounded all smiles now. “Did you come prepared for this?”

You pressed your tongue against his hand, and though he grunted in annoyance, it retreated and disappeared behind you.

“Oh, of course,” you drawled, rolling your eyes hard enough so that he could see through the back of your head. He laughed low in your ear, and when you looked back you saw his hand had come back around, this time holding his phone. Your eyes blew wide.

“What are you doing Jessss—“ your tongue pressed against your clenched teeth, body going stiff as McCree abused your clit beneath his fingers. His touch was gentle but fast, stimulating your clit faster than you could handle. Your eyes squeezed shut, but you still saw the red dot of the recording camera through your eyelids.

“Memento,” he responded, moving the camera slowly up and down to get a view of your entire body for his archives. “Of our trip to Numbani.”

Though you initially had a steady-growing list of reasons why this was a bad idea, your train of thought quickly spiraled out of your control. McCree seemed intent to unravel you, to “de-stress” you as was so often his goal. Your hands found a grip on his thighs, you quaked in his lap, all of it captured on his phone for him to watch over 100 times.

“Can’t wait to see the face your makin’ right now,” he whispered, fingers seeking past your hood and rubbing along your dripping slit itself. “I bet it’s beautiful.”

You struggled to get words out of your mouth. Sweat rolled down your forehead, you felt ready to pass out but Jesse’s fingers stayed there, keeping you alert just enough to be exhausted by how he worked your sore clit after the night before.

Sure enough, with how sensitive you still were, your orgasm came quickly. To his camera, it was nothing more than a sharp exhale and a moment of shaking as you sank back into his hold, content. It did not capture your convulsing legs, your completely spent lower body unable to respond to any commands you gave it.

“Well,” he muttered, dragging his finger along your drastically overstimulated clit on his way out of your pants, “I’d consider this a hazard to the mission.”

“Go to hell,” you got out in one short breath, sliding out of his lap and onto the floor. On the seat, your forgotten radio crackled to life, but nothing about either reinforcements or retreat.

“Not before our wedding, darlin’,” he shot back, taking your hand in his and placing a kiss on it. The red light clicked off, and he put his phone back somewhere safe where he could guarantee he came home with that file. You could only imagine what would happen if Athena picked it up on her scans.

“Right,” you breathed, head falling back so you could look up, see his similarly sweating face. A smile stretched across your lips. “Love you.”

“Heh. I love you too.”


End file.
